Indeseada confesión
by Pandora0000
Summary: Una carta donde se cuenta una desagradable verdad. Una verdad que nadie quiere cargar.


Advertencia: no se parece en nada a lo que anteriormente he subido, es demasiado oscuro; sencillamente algo que tenía que sacar de mi mente.

*Mi Dark Lord, sé que no leerá esto en ningún momento, pero gracias por su apoyo*

* * *

**Indeseada confesión**

Profesor:

Hace mucho tiempo que tengo la necesidad de contar como pasaron las cosas que atormentan mis noches y dejan mis ojos con las oscuras sombras que ahora siempre los acompañan. La realidad de como perdí a mis padres antes de la guerra.

Se preguntará profesor, porqué tenía que haberlo elegido a usted como depositario de este indeseado conocimiento, a usted en particular que tan en claro nos ha dejado su deseo de no mezclarse con la gente en general, ya no digamos recibir confidencias. A usted precisamente, el oscuro vampiro, el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Sucede que nadie desea escuchar, nadie quiere cargar con este absurdo y nefasto peso sobre sus hombros. Nadie quiere recordarlo en sus temores o confundirlo con sus pesadillas. Pero de todas las personas que conozco, de todos los que podrían cargar sobre su conciencia este saber, usted es el único con la fuerza para resistirlo. Usted es el único, permita decirlo, que carga con horrores secretos que pueden superarlo.

No hay nadie mas entre mis amigos o conocidos a quien admire más por su fuerza, por su entereza; por la resistencia con que ha enfrentado las dificultades de la existencia. Así que disculpe, pero debo confiar en alguien lo que actualmente cargo en la mente, y si debo hacerlo prefiero que sea usted. Solo usted, que puede descartar el dolor con un movimiento de su ondulante capa.

Todo paso un fin de semana, después de una alegre fiesta. Un cumpleaños que ahora será recordado como una fecha funesta.  
Llegamos temprano a casa, hacía frío. Nuestra hogar estaba en silencio; ahora comprendo que eso debería haberme puesto en alerta, pero entonces estaba cansada y me pareció un buen detalle de los vecinos el no tener su barullo habitual. Alguien tocó entonces a la puerta principal, y se escucharon pasos en la azotea de mi habitación.

Cómo esperar profesor algo bueno de alguien que se aparece en tu recibidor sin permiso y que camina libremente por tu azotea. El terror comenzó a invadirme al percatarme de que en efecto, según los pasos en la azotea, los visitantes eran más de tres. Toqué desesperadamente en la puerta de la habitación principal, sin embargo mis padres estaban despiertos y preparándose para abrir.

Sin previo aviso, derribaron la puerta e ingresaron en tropel al recibidor. Eran más de cuatro, hombres con la cara cubierta, actitud amenazante y todos empuñando una varita en la diestra.

¿A quien avisar profesor? ¿A quien solicitar ayuda, si la negra túnica que vestía cada horrible hombre era un respetable uniforme de auror?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me encontré en el piso atada de manos y pies, junto a mi madre en las mismas circunstancias, mientras el creciente grupo de encapuchados "interrogaban" a mi padre; acusándolo de absurdos crímenes. Narcotráfico, secuestro, robo, portación de objetos oscuros que pudieran ser utilizados como armas.

No se identificaron, pero nos hicieron saber que eran oficiales. Que las acusaciones serían llevadas a la corte del honorable Wizengamot como legales y que los gritos y balbuceos que salían de nosotros eran ya declaraciones oficiales.

Eran malos hombres, si no bestias, que disfrutaban inflingiendo dolor e insultando de una manera horrible. Las maldiciones oscuras y los crucios dejaron de ser suficientes en el momento que mi padre no les dio las confesiones que buscaban. Golpe a golpe, patada a patada, amenaza tras amenaza, todo llovió sobre mi padre, un indefenso y honesto trabajador muggle; todo mientras mi madre y yo lloramos e imploramos por una inexistente piedad.

Ojalá no lo hubiéramos hecho. Eso les recordó nuestra presencia.

Mi padre comenzó a suplicarles que nos dejaran ir, y aquellos malnacidos encontraron la peor manera de torturarlo: maltratándonos, humillándonos, mancillándonos. No quedó ofensa que no nos inflingieran. No quedó amenaza a mi padre que no cumplieran. Ambas recibimos golpes, hechizos, maldiciones. Solo puedo decirle que un crucio no ofrece tanto dolor si se le compara a un hechizo imperio que te obliga a disfrutar de una violación.

Así, sin poder defendernos, tragándonos las suplicas de misericordia que pudiéramos hacerles a esos hijos de perra, mi madre y yo recibimos lo que nadie merece en este mundo.

Fuimos maltratadas mas allá de todo límite, mientras mi ensangrentado padre miraba desde un rincón suplicando que se detuvieran. Entiendo como es que los padres de Neville no pudieron conservar la razón después de lo que les sucedió.

Mis padres tampoco lo hicieron.

El deslamado grupo de criminales abandonaron mi casa dejándonos hechas girones, sin energía siquiera suficiente para emitir un sonido y arrastraron a mi padre tras ellos; en sus ojos no había ni una chispa de vida.

Recibir ayuda no resultó nada fácil, como puede imaginar. A duras penas logré levantarme para pedir ayuda a la familia de mi pelirrojo amigo. Fuimos atendidas y sanadas con las pociones más básicas del botiquín de los Weasley, nuestro daño físico no fue infligido con magia oscura. Sin embargo nadie intentó saber lo que había sucedido en realidad. Mi incapacidad para hablar, me impedía comunicar algo distinto a mi deseo de saber del destino de mi padre.

Mi madre enloqueció en el transcurso de la mañana, su corazón y su mente no resistieron saber que mi padre fue encontrado muerto a las afueras de Surrey, por la justicia muggle, quien lo relacionaba con la delincuencia organizada. Ni siquiera les valió una marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Ahora yo sigo aquí, y más allá de todo miedo, sufrimiento o sentimiento de rabia y desamparo, me atormenta la imposibilidad de sacar esto de mis pesadillas; la imposibilidad de cargar a alguien más con algo de este horrible dolor que no me permite vivir. Con el inconfesable temor de que ese grupo de animales no hayan pertenecido a los mortífagos que han sido vencidos, que todo el sacrificio de la guerra haya sido en vano. Que todavía me encuentre a merced de la perversidad que terminó con mi familia.

Se que no tengo el derecho a pedirle nada, así que me limitaré a esperar que no me envíe un veneno mortal en la próxima carga de pociones curativas que llegaran al laboratorio. Aún no he decidido rendirme.

HG


End file.
